


Sleepover/Dreaming

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Day 2: Sleepover/Dreaming, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sharing a Bed, ShuMako Week 2020, post-interrogation, some mild cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: After successfully tricking the traitor in their group and gathering info in regards to the true mastermind, Ren and Makoto spend the night in his room, though the tension rests unwell between the two, though it cannot be contained forever.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 46
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Sleepover/Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey once again! Managed to finish another ShuMako prompt in time! Listening to the P5 soundtrack was pivotal in staying motivated to write this fic. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this, and please enjoy! ^_^ Happy ShuMako Week 2020!

The previous day had been an eventful day for Ren, with being apprehended and sent to an undisclosed interrogation room where he was subjected to unimaginable torture and suffering, as well as being drugged. However, he didn’t lose his resolve as he was able to convince Sae that the real culprit was still out there, and figuring out that the person in question was none other than Goro Akechi. Akechi had shot Ren in his temple, then placing the gun as if he did it upon himself and made off. Ren Amamiya, Joker, was disposed of, and the Phantom Thieves would be left in shambles. Or so he thought. Akechi did kill Ren, but only his cognitive version. When the self-proclaimed ace detective left the scene, Ren was simply sitting on a chair, a victorious smirk on his face afterward, knowing full well that they had fooled Akechi and his superiors big time.

Once Sae had taken Ren back to Café Leblanc, he was greeted with a huge warm welcome by members of the Phantom Thieves and Sōjirō. After the Thieves explained to Sae and Sōjirō on how they managed to trick Akechi, they went back on the subject of Ren’s torture at the hands of the authorities. They all agreed that the slightest screw up would have jeopardize the mission and most importantly Ren’s life. Although he made it out alive, the injuries that he sustained during the ordeal continued to cause him immense pain and decided to end the meeting early, wanting to rest. No one had any objections and chose to go their separate ways, and to also not to arose any suspicion. When Sae was about to make her leave, Makoto informed her older sister that she was going to stay at Leblanc for the night. Puzzled, Sae inquired to her younger sister as to why. Once Makoto had given her reasons, the SIU prosecutor could only form a proud grin before taking off, but not before warning Makoto to not do anything funny, though she was merely jesting.

Ren spent most of the evening resting on his bed, though at Makoto, Futaba, and Sōjirō’s insistence, made sure to have a decent meal. He did miss out on the Boss’s coffee and curry. Tae was able to recommend him only a small handful of medication, though they were to be used at his discretion since the doctor wasn't sure as to how they would react with the drugs that were injected into him.

When it was just Ren and Makoto all alone in his room, as Sōjirō and Futaba had left Leblanc in order to give them some privacy, the pair didn’t exactly know what to do to ease their minds. Her boyfriend had managed to cheat death and live to tell the tale but she continued to feel guilty that he endured such a barbaric treatment from those who swore to uphold the values of Justice. She and the rest of the Phantom Thieves all covertly witnessed what had transpired during the interrogation from start to finish. She kept trying to tell herself that their plan worked and most of all, Ren was alive and kicking and ready to take down the mastermind of it all.

As it was getting late at night, Ren made a bit of bed space for his girlfriend, and at first Makoto was going to refuse but then reminded herself that it’d be ill-advised. She wanted to be sure that Ren’s needs were met. Awkwardly, she nestled herself close to him, though tentatively so that she wouldn’t cause him any discomfort, noting the bruises around his neck and face. However, Ren closed the distance between them by holding her in a soft embrace, despite the small jolt of pain that he felt from doing so.

“H-Hey, what are you doing?” Makoto argued a bit seriously.

“Is it a crime for me to hug my girlfriend?” Ren countered weakly, adding another comment, “that is if I have your consent.”

“N-no, I mean I don’t mind you hugging me, but in the condition that you’re in,” she affirmed, her expression softening, “I don’t think you should be exerting any of your strength.”

“Of course. I do appreciate your concern, Makoto,” he agreed tiredly, adjusting himself on the bed a bit, “let’s just have a decent sleep and we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

Makoto nodded in response, letting himself fall into a slumber. Even for just a bit, she felt at ease being in his arms. Though the sense of anxiety and guilt had not faltered from her mind.

……….

Some time around 3am, Makoto was woken up by sounds of heavy breathing near her surroundings. Being on high alert, her main focus was Ren’s safety. To her relief, he was by her side, but was panting and trembling. Immediately, she began to comfort him, giving him slow and steady rubs on his back.

“Ren, is everything okay?” she asked, ceasing her touch as he tried to compose himself, “would you like a glass of water or anything?”

He disagreed, gesturing her a hand as he controlled his breathing. “No, thanks. I think I’ll do fine for now. Sorry for disturbing your sleep.”

Makoto couldn’t help but let out a scoff. Of course, he’d be worried for her own well-being instead of prioritizing on himself. He was too altruistic for his own good, but it was one of the traits that she loved about him. “You’re telling me that? Hell, I should be the one apologizing for what you’ve gone through.”

Something was out of place with Makoto, and Ren was going to figure out why. “If I tell you about my nightmare, will you tell me what’s been troubling you? We did promise not to keep any secrets away from each other, after all.” 

Biting her lip, Makoto found herself defenseless as she recalled the pact that she and Ren had made in the early moments of their relationship. It was hypocritical of her to keep her burdens away from her boyfriend, so as long as he didn’t do the same to her. They were a team, and none of them would be left behind.

“Only if you explain yours to me first, Ren.” She stated, the both of them laying back on the bed, allowing him to intertwine her hands with his.

Agreeing to Makoto’s terms, he took a deep breath before giving her a kiss on the forehead. “I was back in that damned room, where they would drug me and beat me senselessly over and over again.”

Before Makoto could reply, Ren motioned for her to halt.

“Please hear me out,” he pleaded earnestly, earning a nod from his girlfriend as he pressed on, “that wasn’t the worst part. It was actually when I was questioned by your older sister, and as much as I tried to explain every event in detail, I-I.” his voice started to croak in anguish.

“Hey, you’re not alone on this, Ren,” she assured her boyfriend, pressing her lips on his briefly, “I’m here for you, and always will.”

“The d-drugs were starting to take full effect and I began to make f-false recollections, such as you being bound to K-Kaneshiro or Sōjirō losing c-custody of Futaba during the Medjed i-incident,” he went on as Makoto traced the features of his hands with careful consideration, urging for him to finish, “your sister decided that I needed to take a moment and left me alone. But then, Akechi came in with a gun to my forehead. Y-you can guess what happened afterwards.”

The moment Ren shed tears, Makoto was quick to envelop him in a hug, though she had to apologize to him for causing physical pain later on. She understood every option that was discussed during the planning of their grand scheme, but for it to come at the expense of their leader in proportions that they didn’t consider, was it all worth it?

“God, I feel so pathetic right now. Me, Joker, being brought down to such a shitty level within a single day. To be honest, I felt completely useless when the drugs tried to alter my memories. Like, had I messed up on one line, the whole plan would have gone downhill. No one would share the blame but me.” he sniffed, humoring himself until he gazed down at Makoto, noting the shocked and angered expression on her face. “Makoto?”

“Ren Amamiya,” she said his name slowly and sternly as her own tears cascaded down her face, “you are not useless in the slightest margin, and never will be. You don’t have to be ashamed of yourself for what happened to you, and it will not change how we view you. Yes, in the Metaverse you feel unstoppable and invincible, but you’re still human, and there’s nothing wrong with feeling weak and letting your guard down in front of us.”

“I-I do understand.” he whispered, his hand roaming around her hair, “but—”

“But nothing, Ren,” she interrupted, “you’re back with us, with me. No matter what, we’re going to lend you a hand. Besides, it’s my fault that you’re in this state.”

“Whoa, whoa. Who said that, to begin with?” Ren questioned curiously, retreating his hand away from her head.

“Me.” Makoto answered guiltily.

Putting it all together, Ren deduced that Makoto was under the influence that his horrifying predicament was caused by her own hands. However, she and no other person was culpable for his suffering. He knew what he had gotten himself into and understood how vital it was to execute it perfectly. He was broken and battered, yes, but from what Makoto had told him just a bit ago, he would heal.

“Love, I know that there were multiple ways that it could’ve gone down to shit, and I’m grateful that it never came to be, but,” Ren started calmly, his thumbs wiping away Makoto’s tears, “not once during that whole ordeal did I hold any resentment to you or anyone else.”

“Still,” Makoto replied as she looked away, doubting herself, “maybe if there was another method that didn’t involve you being tortured, then—”

“I completely understand, I do, but you can’t dwell on it forever. We’ve exposed Akechi as the traitor, got info regarding who he works for, and I’m back in one piece, somewhat," he pointed out, though he saw Makoto a tad irate on the last comment, “sorry, was just trying to ease the tension. But really, yours and everyone else’s planning is what allowed us to get this far instead of behind bars or worse. I can’t thank you enough, Makoto, truly. I just want you to know that.”

It was just too much for Makoto, and as a result, she sobbed into her boyfriend’s chest hard. Despite the discomfort, Ren shrugged it off and focused on comforting his love, rubbing soothing circles around her back, whispering assuring words to her.

“S-sometimes I think that I don’t d-deserve you, d-damn it.” she admitted, her voice muffled by his shirt. 

“Well, you’re stuck with me, after all,” Ren retorted, grinning slightly as his girlfriend’s gazed was fixated on his, “I love you, and still do, Makoto.”

“Me, too,” she responded in a loving nature, “though I have to say that there are those who wouldn’t consider our predicament to be a proper sleepover, huh.”

Ren simply nodded in understanding, leaning down to press his lips on hers, though the moment lasted longer than the previous one. “Ideally, it wouldn’t be, given the circumstances but I have no objections to it. Hell, we’ll always have more opportunities. Ain’t going to be our last one, you know.”

There eyes were yearning for sleep, and both knew it. In the end, they were able to spill out what they had bottled up. They would have tomorrow to address any other concerns if need be, and to be in each other’s warm embrace.

“Let’s try to sleep, Love,” Makoto recommended, making sure that the blanket was covering them up to their torsos, “hopefully you’ll be able to dream in peace.”

“Sure hope so, but after what we’ve poured our hearts about,” Ren nodded as he gently draped his arm around Makoto’s waist, “I think I’ll manage this time.”

“Always so confident,” she sighed, “please rest well, Ren.”

“Seriously, thank you for putting up with me, Makoto.” he remarked, closing his eyes afterwards.

“You as well, Ren. Sweet dreams to the both of us.” she responded, a smile on her face.

And so, the couple were swept away to their slumber. Based on their expressions, they managed to be engulfed in peaceful dreams, mainly of them living their lives free from the chains of their responsibilities and being in each other’s presence. Hopefully, it would become a reality once everything was said and done.


End file.
